


Fog on the Windows

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Red are supposed to be doing surveillance of a blacklister during the nighttime, but they give in to their mutual attraction. The task force is pretty sure what they're up to, but Liz keeps the details a secret.





	Fog on the Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the (explicit) song "Strange Love" by Halsey (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/k78xWa03Lo8
> 
> PS. I am furious with the canon, as usual. It's still not going the way I want it to, and I think they're even leaning towards Keenler. Noooo! I didn't have much inspiration for writing after watching the latest episodes. Where's the Lizzington inspo? Seriously. But I guess I'll just have to actually retreat further into my fan fiction to console myself. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters (if I did, it would be very different). I don't make a profit from this, it's strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was at the black site with Reddington and her colleagues, discussing a surveillance task. The latest blacklister was nicknamed the Nightcrawler, because he was only ever active at night. The Nightcrawler was a modern day cat burglar, who was an expert free climber. He managed to scale the outsides of skyscrapers and enter through windows many storeys up.

 “Reddington, you’ve seen him before, so I’ll agree with you doing the surveillance…but you’ll need supervision. We don’t really want to let you loose on the city for an entire night.” Cooper said. 

 Red nodded and looked smug. 

 “I want Agent Keen to supervise me…Lizzie, is that agreeable?” Red said, then turned to Lizzie. 

 “Uh…” Liz responded nervously; the thought of being alone with Reddington overnight unnerved her, but also excited her. 

 Liz began blushing, and Red gave her a smug smile as he noticed her reaction. She looked at Cooper for approval; he nodded. 

 “…Yes, I’ll do it.” She agreed. 

 “Excellent! This is going to be fun.” Red said cheerfully. 

 Liz carried on blushing while the other agents gave Red stern looks. 

 “This isn’t a fun night out, Reddington. You’re waiting to spot the most notorious cat burglar of our time.” Cooper said.

 “See, I think of that as fun. I guess we differ on our concept of fun, Harold.” Red said. 

 “We probably do. Now go, and…please be careful. And Reddington…please behave yourself.” Cooper said. 

 Red gave him an innocent look, and Lizzie nervously nodded and headed for the elevator. He joined her and they got into the elevator together. They were silent the whole way to her car. Liz was surprised that Red got into the passenger seat; she looked over at him. 

 “It’s getting dark out, Lizzie. No one will see me.” Red explained. 

 “Okay. But you should take your hat off. It’s very conspicuous.” Liz said. 

 Red took his hat off and reached back to put it on the backseat, behind Lizzie. Liz felt very warm all of a sudden as Red leaned close to her; he smelled fantastic. She’d never smelled such an arousing cologne or aftershave in her entire life. 

 “What are you doing?” Liz asked irritatedly, as Red seemed to be in her personal space for a long time.

 “Making sure my hat will stay put.” Red said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “It’ll be fine.” She said. 

 Red returned to his seated position and looked at her. She finally met his gaze. 

 “Lizzie, do you know how valuable it is?” He asked. 

 “I’m sure it’s very valuable…but it’ll be fine. I don’t drive like a maniac. Now can we get going?” She said impatiently. 

 Red noticed Lizzie appeared to be annoyed and flustered, and he had a pretty good idea why, although it was surprising. She hadn’t shown signs of being attracted to him before now.

 “Yes, of course, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Lizzie gazed into his eyes for a moment, then embarrassedly looked away and started up the car; that confirmed it. She wanted him. 

 The sky was darkening and the streetlights were coming on as they drove. Liz glanced at Red and she was amused to find he was still wearing his expensive sunglasses. 

 “Are you gonna take your sunglasses off?” Liz asked, smirking. 

 “They’re transition lenses, Lizzie. They’ll change eventually. It does get a little annoying, waiting for them to go back to normal…” Red said. 

 “Oh okay.” Liz said. 

 “It’s kind of like having an erection that just won’t go down…” Red said, then he chuckled. 

 Liz nearly went through a red light, she got so flustered. She slammed on her brakes. Red looked over at Lizzie, and he was thoroughly amused; she was blushing and avoiding eye contact. 

 “Perhaps I should drive…” He said smugly. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “I just got distracted.” She said irritatedly. 

 “You certainly did…” He said, smiling at her. 

 Liz pursed her lips and still avoided looking at Red, then she carried on driving at the green light. They drove in awkward silence for quite some time, then Red turned the radio on; he kept flipping stations, changed the volume, programmed a station, and then he accidentally turned the air conditioning on.

 “Can you please not…touch all my buttons?” Liz said, glancing at Red. 

 “Hm…I’m not touching _your_ buttons, Lizzie…I’m touching the _car’s_ buttons.” Red said; he was intrigued by her choice of wording. 

 Liz blushed again and felt exasperated with Red. 

 “It’s _my_ car, so they’re _my_ buttons.” She said, trying to cover her Freudian slip. 

 Red studied her. 

 “…I think you’d enjoy it if I…touched all your special buttons, Lizzie.” He said in a low, quiet voice. 

 Liz almost had to pull over. 

 “Look. Red, Cooper said to behave yourself. I think that’s good advice.” She said. 

 Really, Liz was getting aroused, and she began picturing Red touching her in very special places. 

 Red chuckled gently. 

 “Very well. I’ll stick to the car buttons.” Red said. 

 Liz was a little relieved when they reached their destination; she pulled into the parking lot of a huge corporate building. She parked and turned the engine off; she also turned the power off, so that Red couldn’t activate any more features using buttons. Liz surveyed the building. 

 “It looks like it’s made of giant mirrors…would the Nightcrawler really be able to scale it?” She asked. 

 “Most likely. He’s amazingly skilled, and this building houses some gold, diamonds, and safes full of cash. I think he’d be tempted to try, at the very least.” Red said. 

 “Hm.” She responded. 

 “We should get in the backseat together.” He said. 

 Liz eyed him suspiciously. 

 “We want the car to look unoccupied. Right now, we’re very obviously doing surveillance. Look, the light is on us, and everything.” Red said disapprovingly. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 At the black site, the task force was watching Liz and Red on the parking lot’s CCTV feed that Aram hacked into. They saw Red talking animatedly and pointing up at something, then he and Liz got out of the car. They closed the front doors, opened the back doors and got in. The back doors closed and Red and Liz were no longer visible. 

 Cooper and Ressler glanced at each other in silent concern, then they continued watching. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red’s hat was on the seat between them, so he picked it up and carefully placed it on the back dash. He turned and looked at Lizzie. 

 “There. Now we’ve got more room.” Red said softly. 

 Liz felt like asking him ‘room for what?’, but she refrained. She studied Red in the dim light and breathed in his lovely scent. She wasn't sure why she felt so uncomfortable about her attraction to him; she guessed it was just because he was a criminal. Other than his arrogance, he was actually very attractive and he always gave her special treatment. His criminality was the only thing keeping her from admitting her attraction. And was that so bad? He was now working with the FBI, doing good things. 

 “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Red asked. 

 Liz was startled out of her reverie. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “Binoculars.” He said. 

 “Oh crap. They’re in the glovebox.” She said. 

 Instead of getting out, Liz decided to go forward between the front seats and reach into the glovebox. Red lustfully surveyed Lizzie’s butt while she was in that position, then he innocently looked out his window when she returned to the backseat. Liz watched Red put his glasses on his hat behind them.  

 “We’re doing surveillance and you take your glasses off? Isn’t that a bit counterintuitive?” She asked. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “No, I don’t need them to look at you, and besides…we’ve got the binoculars.” He said. 

 Liz wondered if that meant he was planning on looking at her a lot. She felt shy and self-conscious. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 Red watched Lizzie suddenly put the binoculars up to her eyes; her fingers felt around for a way to adjust them. He moved closer and put his hand on hers; she got a bit startled and looked at him. 

 “There’s a dial in the center…right here.” Red said, guiding her fingers to the dial. 

 Liz blushed and was looking at him rather than looking through the binoculars. 

 “Try that.” He said quietly. 

 She put them up to her eyes again. 

 “Hm. It’s still fuzzy.” She said.

 She kept looking through the binoculars as Red guided her finger over the dial again. 

 “Is that better sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

 “…Yes.” She said. 

 “Do you want me to keep going, or is that good enough?” He asked. 

 Liz swallowed hard. 

 “Um…” She began. 

 “I suppose you can do it yourself.” He said. 

 “No. I mean, you seem to know what you’re doing…just do it a bit more.” She said, wanting to make their closeness last longer. 

 Red smirked and moved Lizzie’s fingertip on the dial, ever so slightly. 

 “Is that good?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said; it came out sounding a little more breathy than she’d intended. 

 Red smiled while Lizzie continued looking through the binoculars. 

 “See? I’ve got the magic touch when it comes to buttons…” He said quietly. 

 Liz had no doubt of that, whatsoever. She noticed her panties were damper now. 

 “Yeah…” She said softly. 

 Red was surprised that Lizzie didn’t scold him for inappropriate comments or give him a witty comeback. He stayed very close to her, and while she was watching the building, he was checking out her cleavage. She was wearing a very low-cut t-shirt, and the lighting emphasized the swell of her breasts, with a shadow in her cleavage. He felt himself becoming hard. 

 “Do you wanna see?” Liz asked. 

 “Mm. Yes…” Red said. 

 Liz took the binoculars away from her eyes and she noticed that Red was still close to her; he also seemed to be more interested in her breasts than the surveillance. Red wished she’d been talking about seeing her breasts, but she’d been referring to using the binoculars. He smirked slightly and took them from her. He unenthusiastically looked at the building for a few moments, then he handed them back to her. 

 “Nothing interesting…” Red said. 

 “No. He’ll probably wait until the middle of the night, anyway. Or would it be better for him if the streets were still busy?” Liz said. 

 “Hmm. I think he’d wait, Lizzie. I would, if I were him. He’s so stealthy, he doesn’t need the cover of traffic and preoccupied people on the streets.” He said. 

 Liz was intrigued by his criminal insight. 

 “Oh, that’s a good point.” She said. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 “Thank you.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled slightly, then she leaned back and relaxed a little. There wasn’t much point in constantly staring through the binoculars, especially if the Nightcrawler wasn’t going to attempt anything for several hours yet. They were silent for a few minutes, just looking around the parking lot and then glancing at each other. 

 “It’s so quiet…” Liz said, almost in a whisper. 

 “Yes. I don’t think we’ve had such private time together before, Lizzie. Well, we have the task force watching your car, but it _feels_ private.” Red said. 

 “…Yeah…it does…” She said. 

 Liz studied Red, and he was gazing back at her. She suddenly felt like this was a private, romantic setting. She was, after all, in the backseat of a car with a man she was extremely attracted to. Liz felt a few butterflies in her stomach. She needed a distraction. 

 “So, when is the earliest he’ll strike? Two a.m.? Earlier? Later?” Liz asked. 

 “I can’t be sure of that. The ‘middle of the night’ is kind of subjective. He could choose any late hour.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “Yeah. True.” She agreed. 

 They fell silent again and just looked at each other. Red was amused and intrigued when Lizzie suddenly shivered. 

 “I think it’s cooling down outside. I should’ve brought a jacket.” Liz said. 

 Red took his suit jacket off and put it around her shoulders. 

 “There. That’s better.” He said, lovingly fixing the jacket so it stayed on and kept her warm. 

 Liz was enveloped in warmth and Red’s amazing scent. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Red was immensely gratified. 

 “Thank you.” She said; she gave him a small smile. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Liz couldn’t help snuggling happily into the jacket, but Red noticed, and then she blushed. 

 “Are you cozy, sweetheart?” He asked, smiling. 

 “…Yeah. Your jacket is nice and warm…and it smells fantastic.” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I’m glad. And when it comes to scents, you get what you pay for. You would not _believe_ how much it cost.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Well, it was worth it…” She said. 

 Red was pleased that his extremely expensive scent was working on Lizzie. It definitely _was_ worth it. He smiled, then he glanced towards the building they were supposed to be watching. 

 “Do you think workers are still in there?” Liz asked, bringing her attention back to the building, too. 

 “No. Janitors might be, though.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded.

 Red watched Lizzie pull the jacket up around her neck. 

 “If you’re still cold, I could turn the power on and…press your button to heat things up…” Red said. 

 Liz stared at him for a moment, then she couldn’t stop herself from giggling, which clearly surprised him. 

 “Red…do you know what that sounds like?” She asked humorously. 

 “Of course I do. I live for double entendres.” He said. 

 That got another giggle out of Lizzie; she shook her head at him, but she was amused. Liz suddenly felt quite warm, so she took the jacket off and put it over the driver’s seat. 

 “I’m warm now.” Liz said. 

 “Hm. Good.” Red said. 

 They glanced towards the building and then back at each other. 

 “Did you find it arousing?” Red asked. 

 “What?!” Liz asked, surprised. 

 “Did you find wearing my jacket arousing? You seemed to really enjoy it, and you have this…lovely rosy glow to your cheeks now.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him and she didn’t know what to say. 

 “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He said smugly. 

 Liz continued gaping, then she scoffed and looked at the building, but she didn’t deny it. Red was encouraged. 

 “I don’t mind saying that I find you extremely arousing, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz suddenly looked at Red again; she was in disbelief. Did he really just say that?

 “You have a very powerful effect on me. In fact, I’m hard right now…” Red said. 

 Liz was floored; she just stared at him. She was shocked, but also aroused. She suddenly found herself looking down at the front of his trousers; he was indeed hard, not to mention well-endowed. Liz got even more aroused. Red noticed that she’d checked him out. 

 “Hmm. Do you like what you see?” Red asked quietly. 

 Liz was still in shock about this turn of events, and she knew she should reject his advances and remain professional, but she just couldn’t. 

 “Red…” Liz said quietly. 

 Red could read Lizzie’s response to him; she raked her eyes over him lustfully, although shyly. 

 “You _do_ …well that’s very interesting.” He said. 

 Lizzie didn’t say anything; he decided to take a bigger risk. 

 “Why don’t you try touching me. See if it turns you on…” He said. 

 Liz noticed that just the thought of it caused a warm gush at her opening, which made her panties wetter.

 “Red, I…I’m attracted to you…” She admitted. 

 “Mm.” He responded, intrigued.

 “But we can’t.” She added. 

 Red leaned a little closer to Lizzie, and their faces were close; she studied his face, and his lips.

 “Are you sure, Lizzie?” He asked very quietly.

 Liz cautiously moved towards Red and timidly brushed her lips over his for a moment, and it felt electric. The sensation confirmed their intense attraction to each other, and it was harder for her to back out, but she tried one more time to resist. 

 “We…shouldn’t.” Liz said halfheartedly.

 Red noticed the ‘can’t’ became a ‘shouldn’t’, and he was further encouraged. 

 “Give me your hand.” He said. 

 Liz was mentally kicking herself, but she held out her hand to Red. He gently took it and guided it to the front of his trousers; he slowly and lightly pressed her hand against his erection. She exhaled sharply as she felt a jolt of pleasure and arousal in her lower abdomen and between her legs. She wanted him badly. Red studied Lizzie’s face as she blushed and looked lustfully into his eyes. 

 “Do you like that, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly. 

 “…Yes.” Liz whispered. 

 It felt good to admit it, and it felt amazing to touch Red this way.

 “I do too…” He said softly. 

 Liz let out a quiet, nervous laugh; her hand was shaky, but she slowly rubbed up and down his length through the material. Red moaned quietly in response. Neither of them could quite believe they were doing this, but it felt too good to stop and think about it. Liz was getting desperate to feel more of him. She brought her face closer to his again, and their lips touched lightly. After a moment, he pressed his lips to hers, forming a kiss. 

 “Mm.” Liz whimpered very quietly. 

 Hearing Lizzie’s sweet little whimper drove Red crazy. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately. She breathed heavier and eagerly opened her mouth, inviting his tongue. He slipped his tongue past her lips, going in and out, in a very suggestive manner. Lizzie whimpered again, and he could feel her quivering all over. Red gently stopped the kiss. 

 “Are you nervous, sweetheart?” Red asked softly. 

 "Yes…and excited…” Liz said breathily. 

 “There’s no need to be nervous. You’ve done all this before.” He quipped. 

 Liz giggled slightly. 

 “Not with you.” She said shyly. 

 “No…well, let’s change that, shall we?” He said seductively. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 Liz was stunned she just said that, but she wanted to go further; she couldn’t deny it anymore. Red smiled slightly, then he leaned in and kissed her again. Liz felt weak and shaky all over from Red’s kisses; her heart was pounding, she was blushing, and her panties just kept getting more wet. She put her hand on his belt buckle and gently tugged the end of his belt through the buckle. Red hadn’t been expecting Lizzie to be quite so eager, but he was thrilled. He felt his belt loosen and come undone as they continued kissing, then she used both hands to undo the button on his trousers. 

 Liz paused and stopped kissing Red; she looked at him for a moment, then she took her t-shirt off. 

 “Wow.” Red said, taken aback by Lizzie’s beauty. 

 She was wearing a sexy black bra; she reached back and unhooked it, then she slipped it off. Red became even harder; he was dumbfounded and couldn’t say anything for a few moments. 

 “…Lizzie, you are so beautiful.” He finally said. 

 Liz smiled as she gently took Red’s hand, guiding it to her breast. Red gave a low moan in response; he never imagined he would touch Lizzie this way. He slowly moved his hand and caressed her other breast. Liz got goosebumps and her nipples became hard from his touches. She reached for his zipper and watched his face to gauge his response; he looked lustful and pleased, so she unzipped his trousers. She slipped her hand into his trousers and discovered he wore boxer briefs. Liz never knew that, just like Red wouldn’t know she wore low-cut bikini panties, until she showed him. She ran her hand over his very hard member through the fabric of his boxer briefs. 

 Liz wanted to continue, but she also wanted to get out of her skinny jeans and panties—which were pretty much soaked in the crotch. She reluctantly took her hand away from Red and lifted her butt to start pulling down her skinny jeans. Red was still astonished by how eager Lizzie was, and how she was suddenly taking her clothes off for him. He amusedly watched her struggle a little to position herself, then she took her jeans off. Liz took them off, then she knelt with one knee on the backseat, allowing him to see her panties. She took his hand and put it between her legs. Red nearly came in his pants. He felt the warm, extremely damp material of her panties, and the heat radiating from her body. He pressed the pads of his fingers against her, and she sighed with pleasure. 

 “Mm…Red…” Liz whimpered softly as his fingers slowly caressed her. 

 Red had never heard anything so arousing; she surprised him when she suddenly pulled her panties down to her knees. He moved his hand and lustfully surveyed her pubic area in the dim light; she grabbed his hand and put his fingers against her. She whimpered again, closed her eyes and breathed heavier as he caressed her sensitive, wet folds. He pressed in gentle circles on her clit, and she ground her hips against his hand. 

 “Wait…I’m gonna take them off.” Liz said breathily. 

 Red reluctantly took his hand away, then Lizzie somewhat awkwardly got out of her panties. He couldn’t believe she’d just gotten naked in the backseat of her car and they were about to have sex. Lizzie eagerly put her hand into his trousers again, and this time, she slipped into his underwear and pulled his erection out. Liz whimpered excitedly when she felt his warm, smooth member in her hand. She looked lustfully at him, then she surprised Red when she bent down and took him into her mouth. 

 “Oh fuck…Lizzie…” Red said intensely, as her lips glided over him. 

 Liz was completely driven by lust at this point; she just wanted to give and get pleasure. Red gently put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

 “Sweetheart, I’m not going to last if you keep that up.” He said. 

 Liz released him. 

 “Mm. Okay.” She breathed. 

 She tried to straddle his lap, but it was too difficult. She whined frustratedly, then she had an idea. Red watched amusedly as Lizzie turned around and reached beside the front passenger seat. She pushed the seat forward and flattened it. 

 “That’s handy.” Red observed. 

 Liz turned back to him and smiled. She lay back on the flattened, folded seat and opened her legs to invite Red to get on top of her. First, he lightly touched her wet folds again, then he changed positions and leaned forward, putting his mouth on her. She gasped slightly, then she moaned and closed her eyes. His tongue gently rubbed her clit, then dipped into her opening to taste her fluid. They both moaned. Red was happy to continue pleasuring Lizzie and tasting her, but she spoke. 

 “Red…I want to feel you inside me.” Liz said, in almost a whisper. 

 “Mmm. Alright, baby.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked at the new nickname while Red hovered overtop of her. They both realized they were about to do this without a condom. 

 “I’m on the pill. And I have a clean bill of health.” Liz blurted out. 

 “Wonderful. I also have a clean bill of health. The FBI medical staff were _extremely_ thorough.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled and kissed him. She felt his erection touch her sensitive flesh, and she almost climaxed already. She whimpered and bucked her hips to rub against him. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Aram leaned closer to the monitor and frowned. 

 “Is the seat forward now?” He asked. 

 “…Uh…It looks like it.” Ressler said. 

 “Why would they…oh god. You don’t think…” Aram said. 

 “I think _maybe_ …yeah.” Samar said, thinking it certainly seemed suspicious. 

 Ressler and Cooper looked at each other. 

 “We don’t have any audio link to find out what’s going on?” Ressler asked Aram. 

 “No, but…it’s probably better that way.” Aram said, now a little traumatized. 

 “We could call Elizabeth.” Cooper said. 

 “I’d probably just leave them for now…” Samar said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red rubbed his shaft up and down Lizzie’s folds several times, then he put his tip against her opening. 

 “Are you sure, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yes.” Liz said. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said, then he kissed her. 

 Red nudged Lizzie’s opening and she was very slippery. He nudged a little more firmly and his tip easily slipped inside her. She moaned and arched her back while she grasped his shoulders. Red sighed with pleasure and closed his eyes; he had to pause for several moments, otherwise this wouldn’t last long at all. He regained his composure and slid further into Lizzie. 

 “Oh god…Red…” Liz purred. 

 This was music to Red’s ears. 

 “Yes, baby…” He said softly.

 Liz was blushing as she looked up at Red. He kissed her again and gently went in all the way, then he began slowly thrusting. They breathed heavier and she whimpered with the immense pleasure as he went a little faster. She still couldn’t believe she was having sex with Red, but it was exquisite. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Meanwhile, at the black site, the task force noticed that the windows of Liz’s car were steaming up. 

 “God, Liz, what are you doing…?” Ressler said, shaking his head. 

 “We should call her and put a stop to this.” Cooper said worriedly. 

 “No disrespect, sir, but I think that would be sort of…unkind…if they’re in the middle of…you know.” Aram said. 

 “I agree with Aram.” Samar said. 

 “What is this hold Reddington seems to have over women?” Ressler asked incredulously. 

 “Well…” Samar began; the others all looked at her.

 “…I think Liz has been lonely since she split up with Tom, and Reddington is…her choice.” She said. 

 Samar decided not to mention that Red was attractive, especially for Aram’s sake. Cooper shook his head slightly in disappointment and left for his office, while Ressler ran his hand over his face exasperatedly. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 In Liz’s car, she was now going at it roughly with Red. 

 “Oh Red…faster…” She breathed. 

 Red quickened his thrusting again. 

 “Lizzie.” He whispered blissfully. 

 Liz was thrilled to hear Red whisper her name like that; she was also enraptured by the feeling of him quickly gliding in and out of her. He felt so, so good. Her thighs began trembling slightly. 

 “Mm…I’m getting close…” She whimpered. 

 Red moaned quietly in response, and he got a bit rougher with Lizzie. He could feel her tightening on him, and she was making the most adorable little whimpers. 

 Liz grasped Red’s shoulders more tightly and she was starting to tense up. She was very wet, so he was slipping in and out, which drove her crazy. She panted and whimpered as she enthusiastically met his quick thrusts. Red was getting close, so he was extremely gratified when Lizzie suddenly whimpered loudly, tensed up and stopped moving. She tightened and clamped down on him as she orgasmed, and he stayed deep inside her as he started coming. He moaned breathily as he gushed and spurted into her with immense pleasure. Liz sighed with pleasure as she felt Red throbbing inside her. When his orgasm finished, he resumed moving. Several moments later, Liz was overwhelmed with pleasure from the warm, slippery, extremely lubricated sensation. 

 “Raymond…” Liz breathed, then she orgasmed again. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised, both by her second climax and the use of ‘Raymond’. Lizzie writhed under him, arching her back, then she stayed still and looked up at him. They caught their breath and studied each other. 

 “Oh my god.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “I know.” Red concurred.

 He kissed her a few times.

 “I can’t believe we just did that. But I don’t regret it.” Liz said quietly.

 “Same here.” Red said. 

 Liz kissed him. 

 “What are we gonna do?” She asked. 

 “About what?” He asked. 

 “This. Us. The surveillance.” She said. 

 “Hmm. We stay like this for a while, and possibly do it again—or several more times tonight. We keep on doing this together…a _lot_. As for the surveillance, it’s a lost cause at this point. Does that answer your question?” He said. 

 Lizzie gave him a cute nod, smiling up at him. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next day, Liz and Red joined the task force at the black site. The agents gave them weird looks, and they were waiting for Liz and Red to explain themselves. 

 “We didn’t spot the Nightcrawler.” Red said. 

 “…And we know why _that_ is…” Ressler said. 

 “Yes, we do. He didn’t strike at that location.” Red countered; that was true, according to his source. 

 They were all silent for several moments. 

 “I think we should try something other than surveillance.” Cooper said tactfully. 

 “What else is there?” Red asked. 

 “…We’ll think of something.” Cooper said. 

 Liz went over to a side table and picked up a bottle of water. She took the lid off and took a sip, then she noticed Samar was right beside her. Liz lowered the bottle and looked at her. 

 “Uh Liz…did you have sex with Reddington last night?” Samar asked. 

 Liz scoffed, but Samar just stared at her. 

 “We saw your car windows steam up and the car even rocked a little.” Samar explained. 

 “Really? Hm.” Liz said nonchalantly. 

 “I can understand why you would…you’re close with him, and he’s attractive. But this will make things tricky for work. The guys aren’t happy about it.” Samar said. 

 Liz casually took a sip of water, and then she shrugged at Samar. 

 “It’s none of their business.” Liz said. 

 “Well, it kind of _is_. I mean, it’s task force business.” Samar said. 

 “Red will only give me the information. Without me, or Red, there is no task force. They’ll have to let us do what we want, if they want the work to continue.” Liz said stubbornly. 

 “…Yes, I suppose so.” Samar said. 

 Liz nodded confidently. 

 “How was it, anyway?” Samar asked, smirking. 

 Liz giggled happily, but she didn’t say anything. That giggle told Samar everything she needed to know; she nodded and gave Liz a sly smile. 

 Liz then walked over to Red. She stood so close to him that their arms were touching; she subtly held his hand and looked at him. 

 “You said you have some intel for me…isn’t that right, Red?” Liz said, making an excuse to leave with him. 

 Red instantly caught on. 

 “Yes, I do. Let’s find somewhere private. The intel is highly sensitive.” He said. 

 The other agents gaped at Liz as she led Reddington by the hand to the elevator. 

 “We’ll be back shortly.” Red said, then the elevator doors closed. 

 He turned to Lizzie and smiled at her, then they kissed. 

  **The End**

 


End file.
